PokemonXDigimon Generations
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash is celebrating his 18th birthday /Anniversary with the digidestined till something evil is erasing time and space and his friends and the one he loves was lost in the limbo world with others portals between time and space is up to him and his classic counterpart to save thier worlds before they're erased forever
1. Chapter 1

**PokemonXDigimon Generations**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ash's 18th birthday of disaster**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and digimon adventure saga and this is where the modern Ash meets his classic counterpart and also the digidestined are celebrating the anniversary of Ash Bieng with them to the digital world now enjoy the story PokemonXDigimon Generations**

At the peaceful far reaches of Kanto region where humans and pokemon come together in the fields there's a raven-hair teen who's wearing a red and white cap with a stylize "L" on his head, blue and white sweat-tee, black shirt, light blue pants, sneakers and has a yellow mouse with a thundershape tail with him as he's facing the most dangerous threat of them all was a huge red bug that came out of nowhere ready to fight him " I thought Izzy said to me that digimon aren't coming to my world. " said Ash wait a minute the Ash ketchum the famous pokemon trainer in the entire region In different clothes facing a what?.

"I'm going to enjoy destroying this pathetic world and you with it boy. " said the red bug that talks to Ash as he stares at that creature

"That's because you haven't seen a pokemon trainer becoming a digimaster Kwaugamon! "Said Ash bringing a strange device with a small m on it as he looks at his friend "are you ready for this buddy. " said Ash as the yellow mouse looks at him

" Pika " said pikachu as he's at the ground ready

"It's time to master digivolve! " said Ash as him and pikachu are glowing as someone is watching the whole thing was misty and brock "What's wrong with Ash? "Said misty looking at the glow "I don't know misty? . " said Brock as they see it happening to Ash and pikachu

(Ash's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" Voltachu! "

"Digimon digital monsters Digimon! " as they see Voltachu for the first time which got Kwaugamon shocked "A human and that creature digivolve together that's impossible? "Said Kwaugamon as Voltachu is ready to battle " now let's exterminate you Kwaugamon. " said Voltachu as misty and brock was shocked

"Did Ash and pikachu just. " Said misty with her jaw wide open of seeing Voltachu

" How did Ash do that. " Said Brock as they continue to watch as Voltachu ' s hand is covered in electricity

"Thunder punch! " Said Voltachu as he punched Kwaugamon in the face as he's sent flying to the rocky wall as he gets back up. " you'll fall. " said Kwaugamon as Voltachu focus on the electric force from his hands "Volt blast! " said Voltachu as he used volt blast at Kwaugamon and he was destroyed as he needs to think "Okay what's going on here why is Kwaugamon here in my world. There's gonna be a expernation to all this. " said Voltachu as he hears a voice " I'll help you Ash. " said the familar as Ash looks at the river and sees the digimon he remembered that died

"Wizardmon! "Said Voltachu as wizardmon's spirit opens the portal to the digital world "You're needed to the digital world Ash a new threat is destroying are ways of reality you must go. " Said wizardmon as he disappeared then he runs to the Digi gate as misty and brock are running to him "Ash wait!"said misty but it was too late as he enters the Digi gate and disappeared "where did go? "Said misty as the portal was opened the Classic Ash and pikachu are in the digital world as they're running "Let's hope the others are here as well including Sora " said Ash as reveal that Sora was his girlfriend in this world as pikachu nodded as they're still running Ash feels clamy and shivering in his spine as pikachu looks at him

Pika " said pikachu WWorried about his friend

"I think I got the willies means something is near at our location buddy. " said Ash as he's correct something is coming from the sky of pure darkness as what appeared was a shadowy figure show up "hungry need to eat time and space. " said the creature with a dark, cold, sinister and evil voice as the figure had used the attack that Ash and pikachu haven't seen before "Time Erase! "As the bright light appeared and nd was erasing the digital world "What's going on pikachu? "Said Ash as pikachu hops on his shoulder " Pika " said pikachu as they covered thier eyes as the light hits them.

(Modern digital world)

The digidestined at thier modern time line are preparing for something in the digital world as there's a table with plates, balloons as well they asked thier digimon pals and Gennai to prepare the surprise party for someone they knew all those years "you think he'll like the party. " said Cody as Yolei looks at him " of course he will silly he's our friend. " Said Yolei as there bringing what appeared to be a surprise cake to the table "I'm sure want that piece of that cake. " said Davis looking at the cake as Joe looks at him

"It's not for you Davis it's for him. " said Joe as Davis was frustrated by waiting for him to show up "I can't believe he's going to be 18 years old since he won the pokemon league at the Kalos region. " Said izzy whoever this person is he's famous of winning the Kalos pokemon league as they see Tk and kari coming "guys get ready. " Said Kari " Yeah he's coming right now. " said Tk as the digidestined and thier digimon are getting ready as who appeared was a raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo on it, blue and white sweat-tee, black pants, sneakers and has a yellow mouse with a thundershape tail with him wait is that "we made it buddy. " said Ash wait another Ash what the name of Arceus is going on here as pikachu hops off of him

" Pika " said pikachu as they see thier friends as they look at them and

"SURPRISE ASH! " Shouted Tai, Matt, Tk, Kari, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Davis, yolei, cody, Ken, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Patamon, gatomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armordillomon, Wormon and Gennai are celebrating his 18th birthday party for him as Ash was amazed of seeing they remember his birthday. " Awe guys I thought you forgotten my birthday. " said Ash as Tai walks to Ash " We never your birthday Ash you're our friend and friends never forget each other. " Said Tai as they give each other a high five

" And it's also the anniversary of us met you as well Ash " said Matt as Mimi got Ash something

" Happy Birthday Ash I pick this out for you. " said Mimi as he opens his gift and sees it's a new hat but with a white digivice logo on it as Ash looks at her " Thanks Mimi I'll wear it to remember you. " said Ash as he felt someone was tapping his shoulder as he turns around but see no one then taps again as he looks and sees Sora "Happy Birthday Ash! "Said Sora as she gives him a kiss on the lips

"Thanks Sora " said Ash as Sora brings out a present for him "i got you this I made myself for you. " said Sora as Ash opens his present and sees it's a pendant but has a pink diamond was the shape of the crest of love as Ash looks at her" Thanks Sora I'll wear it as symbol of our true love. " said Ash as Sora blushed and they kissed once again as Davis was rudely interupt "Come on Guys eat cake, date later. " said Davis as the others were angry at him for ruining thier moment as they notice the wind is coming up

"That's odd the wind is acting up. " Said Kari

"But that's impossible the weather is fine. " said izzy as they notice something more weird as the sky turns from light to darkness "What's going on? " said Gatomon as the portal have appeared and that exact creature shown up " what is that thing. " said Matt as the creature looks at the modern digital world " hungry need to eat time and space. " said the creature as it said the same words like before "What ever it is its a party crasher it's time to digivolve " said Davis as the others are getting ready to fight that unknown creature as it sees them then

"Time stone! " said the creature as it fires the purple aura at them and transforms thier digimon into stone as they see it "our digimon. " Said cody as he sees them solid as the rock "they're turned into stone. " said Yolei as rests they see the creature is ready to attack " time erase! "Said the creature as it opens the vortex as resists everything is getting sucked in "the vortex is sucking everything in. " Said Izzy as him, Tentomon, Joe, Gomamon, Ken are being sucked in to the vortex "Hey, thats my friends you creep it's time to master digivolve! " said Ash as pikachu nodded as they're going to master digivolve till he sees "Tai, Matt, Tk, Kari, Mimi, Davis, yolei, cody, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, patamon, gatomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armordillomon and Wormon are sucked in then he sees Sora was holding on to a tree

"Ash, help me. " said Sora as she's got sucked in to the vortex "Sora noo! "Said Ash as he looks at the creature "bring them back you creep or I'll force you. " Said Ash as the creature used the light at him and pikachu as they covered thier eyes "Noooo! " said Ash as the light clears Ash and pikachu sees something weird as they see other portal was opened to the city he notice something familiar about this place

"There's somethings familar about this place pikachu it's like I've been there before. " said Ash as pikachu looks at him

"Pika pi. " said pikachu as Ash knew what he means as his face turns serious

"You're right pikachu portal or not we got our friends and Sora to save and I don't give up till it's over! " said Ash as they're heading to the portal to the city as they didn't know that They've been watched as the figure watched Ash and pikachu are heading inside the portal as we look it was the classic Ash and pikachu who are watching them "Who's that teenager that was heading to the portal with pikachu buddy. " said Classic Ash as he looks at his pikachu

"Pika pi Pika chuu! " said pikachu as the classic Ash understand what he said " You're right pikachu they could be connected to the creature that destroyed thier world too we'll better follow him and asked him to help us find our friends "Tai,Matt, Tk, Kari, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Agumon, Gabumon , Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Patamon and gatomon including Sora because I promise I'll never let anything happen to her. " said Classic Ash as him and pikachu are heading inside the portal where the modern Ash and pikachu are in as they jumped in the portal closed as for the modern Ash and pikachu as they see the city

"Hey i remember this city pikachu that's the part of the digital world where Kari got sick by the high fever and we need to find the medicince when i was eleven but why here. " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu thinking the same thing as they're walking till they heard the sound as the wall breaks by the familar digimon

"Ash ketchum we meet again. " it was machinedramon one of the dark masters that him and Tai defeated

"Machinedramon how's that possible I destroy you with wargreymon and send you to the junkyard. " said Ash

 **Yes the modern Ash and pikachu see the dark master member Machinedramon alive what's going on here what did the creature did to his world and the classic Ash's world. Will they found out and yes I've got the idea from everyone's favorite game sonic generations thanks to my friend Garyisstupid and now enjoy the chapter and tuned for more of PokemonXDigimon Generations**

 **Signed Magmortar!**

Review


	2. machines and worlds erased

**PokemonXDigimon Generations**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Machines and other worlds erased**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and digimon adventure saga and now I'm going with more than just two Ash's because there's other Ash's are from two other worlds that are erased and it's going to be a really long story with everything all four Ash's remembered and now I'm doing up the classic and modern Ash's and enjoy**

"Machinedramon how's that possible I destroy you with wargreymon and send you to the junkyard. " said Modern Ash as he looks at the member of the Dark masters that he thought was destroyed 4 years ago "Things changed Chosen one, the darkness is growing stronger and I'm more powerful than ever now Ash prepare to meet your funeral. " said Machinedramon as he's ready to fight Modern Ash and pikachu then with strong Will Ash has in him as he looks at the old enemy he striked in the eye.

"I send you to the junkyard once Machinedramon and I'm going to do that again. " said Ash as he's ready with his master digivice then Machinedramon looks at him

"Fool I'll crush you with my true power of the darkness " said Machinedramon as Dark Aura is glowing inside him mkaing Machinedramon more stronger as the Modern Ash and pikachu sees it then he's ready for battle As the modern Ash looks at his friend "are you ready for this." said Modern Ash as pikachu looks at him

" Pika " said pikachu as he's at the ground ready

"It's time to master digivolve! " said Ash as him and pikachu are glowing

(Ash's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" Voltachu! "

"Digimon digital monsters Digimon! " as Voltachu is ready to fight Machinedramon as he looks at him " Master digivolve or not I'll destroy you and claim the the world as my own. " said Machinedramon as he's ready to fight "and I'm sending you to the junkyard for scraps. " said Voltachu as the two charged one an other as Voltachu ' s hand is covered in electricity " Thunder punch! " Said Voltachu as he used thunder punch at Machinedramon as he felt the injury as he ready to Attack

"Now I'll show the true power of the darkness Dragon fire!"Said Machinedramon as Voltachu watched as he used the attack on Voltachu then he felt the strike at his back then looks at him " Man he's more stronger than before but I'm not giving up on the fight " said Voltachu as he leaps to the air "Electro ball! " said Voltachu as he used Electro ball at Machinedramon was a perfect strike as he crashes to the wall as the broken building collapsed on him into pieces "Did I get him? "Thought Voltachu as he sees Machinedramon got up but not happy

"I'll never lose to you again Giga Cannon! " Said Machinedramon as he fires Giga Cannon at Voltachu as he's send flying to the rocky wall as Machinedramon watches "Yes, at last I finally Destroyed Ash ketchum. " Said Machinedramon but as he sees he came back up with a strong aura around him "Impossible? ! I striked you. " said Machinedramon as Voltachu looks at him " Darkness never wins Machinedramon, I'm the digimaster and I hold the power of the legendary crest of will. " Said Voltachu as he holds his hands together then a force of electricity appeared " Volt blast! " as Voltachu fires at Machinedramon then was striked along with a Krystal that appeared in his chest "Defeated impossible I never been defeated again. " said Machinedramon as the purple Krystal dropped to the ground as Voltachu picks it up " so that's what made you stronger. " said Voltachu as he hears Machinedramon laughing

"It doesn't matter anyways soon the new world is going to be born in my masters image. " said Machinedramon as Voltachu change back to Ash and pikachu as they heard what he said " What did you mean an new world will be born and why. " said Ash as Machinedramon looks at him again " you are a fool Ketchum there's more than just two worlds and my friends knew about the creature that erased time and space and you'll never stop it. I'll enjoy watching it destroy you Ash Ketchum! " Said Machinedramon as he laughs then was deleted into data as Ash watches the data disappeared then sees the city was back where it was to normal "Wow I'm happy that is back to the way it was. But I have a bad feeling that what Machinedramon said was true somethings happening and I'm going to figure it out. " Said Ash as pikachu nodded as they're running till they see the stoned teenager and the insect digimon as Ash knew them

"Izzy, Tentomon! Think glad I found you guys. " said Ash as him and pikachu saw the stone was fading from Izzy and tentomon as they're back to normal and looks at the modern Ash and pikachu "Ash, pikachu thank the prodigious you saved me and Tentomon " said Izzy as tentomon flies to them "I'm so happy to be myself again. This stone version of myself is hurting my wings. " Said Tentomon as Ash and pikachu are happy to see them again as they're walking Ash explains what's going on " You're saying that Machinedramon has return and is taking over the portal where we defeated him. " said Modern Izzy as Nodded "That's right Izzy and since I defeated him the portal went back to where it belongs." said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" And you're saying that there's other worlds out there going to be Erased. " said Tentomon

"Yes, and it's going to get worse if we figure out what's going on here? "Said Modern Ash as they're continuing to go further trying to figure out what's going on here as they see the other portal open "look Ash another portal is open " said the modern Izzy as they see it " we should go inside the portal maybe we can find our other friends here. " said Modern Ash as pikachu hops on his shoulder " Pika " said Modern pikachu as tentomon is ready "then let's go and find our friends guys. " said Tentomon as they nodded then they went in the portal as it was closed

(Classic Ash's journey )

The classic Ash and pikachu have found themselves in the other dimension as they're walking to the mountains as the classic Ash looks around those mountains the way they look reminded him something from the stories the digidestined told him "those mountains look familiar pikachu " said Ash as pikachu looks at him " Pika " said pikachu as he too was looking at the mountains "Izzy have told me about the time when him and tentomon were saprated from thier friends since Tai got sucked into the black hole after etemon's defeat then they're trying to figure out where Gennai was till they got lost into some universe where they met Vademon. Man talk about an talking brain but that creep took Izzy's knowledge but thanks to Tentomon that bring him back and defeated Vademon as Megakabuterimon. " Said Ash as pikachu remembers the story then they notice a statue of the small kid and the other tentomon wait was that

"Izzy, Tentomon what in the digiworld happen to you guys. " said the classic Ash as he realized that they're stone but who could've done this to izzy and tentomon as he hears the voice "stay away they're my property and my addition to my collection." said the voice as Ash looks behind and sees a digimon with a big brain as Ash knew who he was "let me guess you're Vademon are you. " Said Ash as Vademon smiled " You're correct what a smart lad you are. It seems that izzy gives you knowledge of us digimon have he Ash ketchum. " said Vademon as the classic Ash was surprised of Vademon knew him.

" how did you know about me? " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as Vademon knows what they're going to do

"I know all about you thanks to the one who revived me and come to think of it you and pikachu will make a fine addition to my collection. " said Vademon as Ash looks at him " I'm no ancient artifact Vademon but I'm going to save my friends. " said Ash as he brings out his master digivice then looks at pikachu " Ready pikachu! " said Ash as pikachu hops off of him " Pika " said pikachu then he notice the strange glow on Vademon "don't you think that I'm going to be beaten by your master digivolve form because I got tricks toodle oo!"said Vademon as he disappeared then meteors have appeared and hits Ash and pikachu "Now I see why tentomon mention his tricks he pulled. " Said the classic Ash as him and pikachu are glowing

( Ash's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

"Ash master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

"Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" Voltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon! " as Voltachu is ready to battle Vademon as he sees his form for the first time " Whoa! so that's the master digivolve form Voltachu. That's very interesting having a trainer and a pokemon fused together will make a rare addition." said Vademon as Voltachu strikes the meteors "and I'm going to send you to the universe where you belong Thunder punch! " Said Voltachu as he used thunder punch at Vademon but missed as he sees disappeared "where did go? " said Voltachu as he hears him " over here Voltachu and I have a surprise for you, too. toodle oo! "Said Vademon and sends Saturn appeared and send him flying thanks to the second purple Krystal that appeared around his neck "nothing like a speeding planet to give you the ultimate headache. " said Vademon

"I'll show the ultimate headache Faith of Zeus! " said Voltachu as he used a strong power of the form of zapdos as Vademon was send flying "Defeated impossible the power I possess not again. " said Vademon as he's send spinning and turns into data as the purple Krystal dropped and Voltachu grabs it "so what's this Vademon dropped. " Said the classic Ash as him and pikachu sees the dimension they're in was changing back to the way it was then he they see classic Izzy and tentomon are back to normal and sees them "Prodigious thanks Ash for saving me and Tentomon " said Classic Izzy " you said it Izzy Bieng sucked in that stone is worse. " said Classic Tentomon as the Classic Ash and pikachu are happy to see them

"It's great to see you two again. " said Classic Ash as they're walking then classic Ash explains about this creature is appeared to have caused thier world to be Erased as the classic Izzy was thinking about it "That's strange what you said Ash? Why would a creature devour our world and one piece was remain where I remember Vademon. " said Classic Izzy as he looks at Classic Ash "You're guess as good as mine Izzy but I hope if Sora's okay. " said Classic Ash as he's worried about his girlfriend as Classic Izzy puts his hand on his shoulder " We'll find her we have faith with us. " said Classic Izzy as Classic Ash smiled " That's right and look there's an other portal open " said Classic Ash as they saw it and they're heading inside the portal "there's no telling what we're up against? "Said Classic Izzy " whatever it is we're going to take him out. " said Classic Ash as the portal closed

(Mirage Ash's journey )

"Ah, my head. " said the raven-hair teen who'swearing a red and white cap with a blue pokeball logo, light blue and white sweat-tee, black pants, sneakers and has a pikachu with him what is that "What is this place? I didn't remember leaving Kari? "Thought Ash what the another Ash what's going on here. As the mirage Ash was walking with pikachu as he sees this big house really huge "Wait a minute I remember I was with kari that time. " said Mirage Ash as he remembered his time with mirage Kari.

(Flashback )

"Happy Birthday Ash! " Said Kari as she's surprised mirage Ash with a 18th birthday party for him all the way to kanto as Ash feels happy

"Kari I thought you forgotten my birthday. " said Mirage Ash as Kari kissed him " how will I forget my boyfriend's 18th birthday Ash." said Kari as she let's go of Ash as she brings out his present "here's your present Ash hope you like it. " said Kari as the mirage Ash opens the present and he sees the pendant just like Kari's but has a Blue Diamond a shape of will and light to match thier crests as he looks at her

" Thanks Kari I'll wear it as a memory to remember you my Angel. " said Mirage Ash as Kari blushed by her nickname as they're going to kiss as they notice a sky was acting up "What's going on Ash? "Said Kari as they see a creature that erased Classic Ash and modern Ash's worlds appeared "hungry need to eat time and space. " said the creature as mirage Ash doesn't like this "Kari let's take out that creep. " Said Mirage Ash as Kari nodded " then let's do it. " said Kari till "Time Stone! " said the creature as it hits kari and she sees herself turning to stone as she looks at Ash " Ash help. " said Kari as she's turned to stone and was taken away along with gatomon " KARI!" shouted mirage Ash as the creature strikes again

"Time erase! " Said the creature as the light appeared and both mirage Ash and pikachu covered thier eyes as the light hits them

(End flashback )

" That's right that thing have did something to my world and it must've took my friends and Kari. " Said Mirage Ash as he now knew what happened then him and pikachu are inside the giant house as they notice something familiar about this place "Hey I remember this house, that's where we faced Arukenimon when she has insect digimon in her control including Stingmon and Digmon " said Mirage Ash as they're heading to the kitchen as they see the stoned teenager in the high school uniform and another tentomon

"Izzy, Tentomon! " Said Mirage Ash as he sees them as stone till they heard that voice

" What a shame first your world, your friends and including your girlfriend are gone. " said Arukenimon in her human form as Ash sees her "I thought you were exterminated by malomyotismon when I first met him. " said Mirage Ash as Arukenimon laugh "Yes he did but things have changed now Ashy boy. " said Arukenimon as mirage Ash hates that nickname she give him " I'm going to exterminate you if you don't tell me one question " said Mirage Ash as Arukenimon changed into her form "I'll give you answer once you fight me. " said Arukenimon as mirage Ash sees this purple Krystal he's wearing around her neck gives her power as mirage Ash is ready with his master digivice

"Are you ready pikachu " said Mirage Ash

"Pika " said pikachu as they're glowing

(Ash's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" Voltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon ! "

"So you're going to fight me as Voltachu that's a shame of you with this crest stone of knowledge. I'll enjoy destroying you. " said Arukenimon as Voltachu hears the crest stone of knowledge "Crest stone what's that? I'll have to fight her to figure it out. " Thought Mirage Voltachu as he's ready to fight witch as Voltachu is ready to strike "Electro ball! " said Voltachu as he used Electro ball at Arukenimon but dodge " What? !"said Voltachu as Arukenimon was behind him "Spider thread!"Said Arukenimon as she wraps Voltachu and he's dropped to the ground "see the crest stone of knowledge gives me an opportunity to finish you off once and for all acid mist!"Said Arukenimon but Voltachu have leaped just in time as she missed

"Thank you for telling me your true power Volt blast! " said Voltachu as he used volt blast at Arukenimon then she was send flying to the wall as she got up "I'll take you down because the crest stone will. .." as she stop noticing that the crest stone of knowledge is not here "What where is it? " Said Arukenimon as she hears Ash's voice "looking for this. " said Mirage Ash as he's holding the crest stone of knowledge in his hand "did I say winning I must be going. " Said Arukenimon as she cowards off then mirage Ash and pikachu sees this dimension has changed back where it was then sees Mirage izzy and tentomon are back to normal

"Thanks Ash I thought I'll be turned into stone forever. " said Mirage Izzy

"Yeah , that's a nightmare. " said Tentomon

"It's great to see you again guys. But izzy you think you can figure out about this stone crest. " said Mirage Ash as mirage Izzy looks at the crest stone of knowledge as they're walking out of this dimension "I have no clue about this creststone of knowledge Ash but I think iit's a clue of what's happening if I know what's going on " said Mirage Izzy as the mirage Ash was confused about that as well as they see the next portal was open "look the other portal was opened. " Said Mirage Izzy as the mirage Ash nodded " Let's go! " Said Mirage Ash as they're running inside the portal as it's closed

(Prime Ash's journey )

At the strange other dimension there was a raven-hair teen who's wearing a red and black cap with a blue pokeball logo, black, white sweat-tee with a yellow line,blue pants, sneakers and has a pikachu with him what is this it can't be right is that another Ash ketchum in his sinnoh clothes walking to the city "Tk, Kari, my friends and my true love Dawn where are you? until I find you guys then I'm going to stop that thing who erased our world. " said prime Ash as he remembers that creature already who came and ruined his 18th birthday party with his friends from the regions, the real and digital world and others worlds came to his party then he wakes up here as him and pikachu remembers this place

"Hey I know this place pikachu " said Ash as pikachu remembers this place too "Pika " said pikachu as they're walking to the city as they notice something about this female statue with a magnezone as Ash remembered her "Tecna, Magnezone what happened to them pikachu " said Ash as pikachu was upset of seeing his winx friend turned to stone as they hear a sound coming from the building and then fires pure energy "look out! " Yelled prime Ash as him and pikachu moved just in time as the plasma energy missed them and hits the wall. " where did that blast come from? "Said prime Ash as him and pikachu heard the landing of the familar giant robot with a cannon attached to his arm

"Ketchum we meet again since prime destroyed me. " the figure was Megatron leader of the Decepticons what's he doing here

"Megatron! I thought me and optimus destroyed you since at my journeys in Kanto with Dawn. " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu as Megatron was laughing at him " You did Ash and now I've return to have my revenge thanks to my friends that our universe "Pokemon prime "is now changing into our image once you are out of the way we'll rule both four of our universes. " said Megatron

"I'll face you with my pokemon megajunk! "Said prime Ash as he hears him laughing again

"I'm not interested in fighting you with your pokemon I'm interested in facing you as Voltachu the hybrid master digivolve form of yours and pikachu's. " Said Megatron as Ash was shocked of him knew his master digivolveform "how did you know about master digivolving and I was the digimaster! "Said prime Ash as he looks at him " I know because my mystery master told me and he also has your girlfriend captured with them. " said Megatron as Ash was furious of hearing that as he brings out his master digivice then looks at pikachu

" Let's take him out pikachu " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as they're glowing

( Ash's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" Voltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon! " as Voltachu is ready to fight

" So that's Voltachu. Too bad I'm going to vaporize you with my true power of the crest stone of knowledge " said Megatron as prime Voltachu sees the power of the crest stone of knowledge gives him power and changes his white metal into purple "power or not I'm taking you out. " said prime Voltachu as he's ready to strike him " Electro ball! " said prime Voltachuas he used Electro ball at Megatron but didn't harm him " No way!"said Voltachu as Megatron looks at him " mine turn and this is new Fusion Destroyer! " As Megatron fires his fusion cannon as the blast hits prime Voltachu as he's send flying to the building "how will I beat him. " said Voltachu as he remembers the source "Wait the crest stone that's his source. " Thought Voltachu as he stands up

"Now to finish you off Fusion Destroyer! " As he fires again but he missed as Voltachu was up to the air " here's my trick Volt blast! " said Voltachu as he used volt blast at Megatron then the crest stone of knowledge dropped as he grabs it

" Can't fight without the crest stone of knowledge now Megatron. " said prime Voltachu as Megatron got up "it doesn't matter our conquest of our new world has begun. " said Megatron as flies off in gravity as Voltachu changes back into Ash and pikachu then sees the city is back to where it was revealed to be Japan Tk and Kari's home at the real world then tecna and her magnezone are normal

"Thanks Ash and pikachu thank the Arceus you came just in time I thought I'll end as stone forever just like a statue in Alfea. " said Tecna

"Magne " said Magnezone

" It's great to see you again Tecna and did you know anything about this crest stone of knowledge " said prime Ash as they're walking out of the portal as tecna studies the crest stone of knowledge then she could've sworn that she hear of those crest stones before as they see the next portal was open "we should go now. " said prime Ash as Tecna nodded then they're running to the portal as it was closed

 **That's it of the second chapter now four Ash's with four of thier friends and thier pokemon and digimon are going to fix thier worlds back to where they were and what's that mysterious creature and who was controlling it and why bringing the forces of evil together to create a new world find out next time on PokemonXDigimon Generations**

 **Signed Magmortar!**

Review


	3. prophecy digivolve

**PokemonXDigimon Generations**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Prophecy digivolve and four Ash's collide**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and digimon adventure saga and now enjoy**

the modern Ash, pikachu, Izzy and tentomon found themselves in the other dimension as they looked at the area they're in seems like somethings familar about this desert to Izzy " there's something familiar about this place " said Izzy as Ash looks at the spot realize they're at the cruise ship "whoever heard of the cruise ship in the desert? "Said Modern Ash as pikachu nodded to his friend "Pika " said pikachu as they're walking to the cruise then they notice something an statue of the teen in the high school uniform and an winged piglet as they knew who it was. "Tk, patamon! "Said Modern Ash as they see Tk and patamon but that's not the only problem "petrifer! " as a familiar enemy have appeared and hits izzy and tentomon and turned them into stone as the modern Ash and pikachu sees him for the first time

"Who's the flock of feathers. " said Modern Ash as the digimon looks at him " I'm cockatrimon I'm here to make sure you won't save your friends and stop you for stopping the masters for erasing your world. " said Cockatrimon as the Modern Ash and pikachu are going to fight him but noticing now there's a yellow aura on Cockatrimon as they see the other Krystal but it's yellow "I'm going to enjoy destroying you besides with the crest stone of hope I'm invisible and to prove that I'm stronger. " said Cockatrimon as Modern Ash brings out his master digivice

"So that's the master digivice so you can master digivolve oh that's scary I'll take you down in few seconds. " said Cockatrimon then modern Ash looks at pikachu

" Ready pikachu! " said Modern

" Pika " said pikachu as he's at the ground ready

"It's time to master digivolve! " said Ash as him and pikachu are glowing

(Ash's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" Voltachu! "

"Digimon digital monsters Digimon! " as Voltachu is ready to fight Cockatrimon as he sees Voltachu for the first time " Hey that's not fair. " Said Cockatrimon as he's ready to fight Voltachu "petrifer! " as Cockatrimon used petrifer at Voltachu but he leaped to the air " just where I want you hyper force! " as Voltachu sees the new move he made as he was striked by the hyper force and was send flying " That's a strong move it has something to do with the crest stone of hope. wait it's just like the other Krystal I found from Machinedramon it must be the crest stone but has the symbol of knowledge. " Thought Voltachu as he knows what to use as he brings out the crest stone of knowledge as he feels the power inside "it wants me to use its power. " Thought Voltachu till he feels the glow coming from him and the stone

"What's going on? " said Cockatrimon as the glowing is stronger

(Voltachu's prophecy digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Voltachu prophecy digivolve to! " as Voltachu feels the crest stone of knowledge inside him as the gold armor changes into dark purple armor similar to Kabuterimon but his chest plate holds the symbol of knowledge

" Prophecy Digivolve. "

" HeraVoltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon! " as Cockatrimon saw HeraVoltachu for the first time

" Impossible he digivolve to prophecy the powerful level. " said Cockatrimon was shocked as HeraVoltachu looks at his new form "So that's why the crest stone works now it's payback chicken Electro impact! "As HeraVoltachu was at the air and is ready for impact as his body was covered in purple aura electricity as it made Impact at cockatrimon "Noooo! " as Cockatrimon was nothing but feathers flying as HeraVoltachu sees the crest stone as he grabs it then it's power goes to him " Wow that's true power. " said HeraVoltachu as he sees izzy and tentomon are back to normal once again then they see modern Tk and patamon are back to normal

"Thanks Ash for a moment I thought me and patamon will be solid. " said Tk

" I'll say Tk ." said patamon then the four notice Voltachu's new form "Ash is that you? " said Modern Izzy as the modern HeraVoltachu nodded " Yes that's my new form come from the power of the crest stone of knowledge " said HeraVoltachu as he changes back into Ash and pikachu as he now holds two crest stones of knowledge and hope as the modern Izzy looks at the crest stones as they're leaving the portal "Ash I've believe these crest stones are your source to your special digivolve form. " Said Modern Izzy as the modern Tk looks at him " You there's more of them out there. " said Modern Tk as they see the portal open "there's the next portal you guys. " said Modern Tentomonas they see the portal "Let's get going guys. " said Modern Ash as they went inside

(Mirage Ash's journey )

At the next portal the mirage Ash,Izzy, Tentomon and pikachu have reached to the next destination at the portal as they looked at the surroundings then notice something familiar about this place " Ash I think this is where the first destiny stone was destroyed by blackwargreymon. " Said Mirage Izzy as the mirage Ash remembers the spot "Yeah but why here? "Said Mirage Ash as they see the statue of the girl and her pokemon which they knew who it was "Serena, sylveon." said Mirage Ash looking at his childhood friend as stone then they hear a sword "berserk sword!" As they see the knight digimon from nowhere attack them as they knew who it was. "just what we need the knightmon reunion. " said mirage izzy

"The master wants to make sure you won't succeed on the journey with the power of the crest stone of hope I'll destroy you. " said knightmon as the yellow aura was glowing in him as Mirage Ash and pikachu are ready to fight "then perhaps I'll strike you down control spire or not. " said mirage Ash as him and pikachu are glowing

( Ash's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" Voltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon ! " as there's going to be a match Voltachu vs knightmon as they're ready to fight "Thunder punch! " Said Voltachu as he used thunder punch at knightmon but didn't harm. " my turn I'll show you the true power Solar berserk! " said Knightmon as the new move appeared then strikes at Voltachu as he's crashing down the road "Voltachu! " said Mirage Izzy as he sees his friend crash in the rubble as knightmon is coming for mirage Izzy and tentomon "now I'll get rid of you then the new world will be complete. " said knightmon as they the glow coming from the rubble then came out Voltachu glowing with the crest stone of knowledge " now you're in for it! " said Voltachu as he's glowing

( Voltachu's prophecy digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Voltachu prophecy digivolve to! "

" Prophecy Digivolve. "

" HeraVoltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon! "

"Prodigious Voltachu in the next level. " said Mirage Izzy as he sees HeraVoltachu for the first time so did knightmon "prophecy level that's impossible? " Said knightmon as HeraVoltachu is ready to battle "now let's fight! " said HeraVoltachu as he's going straight at Knightmon "no solar berserk! " as he's going to use that move " not this time Electro buster! "Said HeraVoltachu as he used Electro buster as the energy source strikes at knightmon then he was turned into data as the crest stone of hope lands on HeraVoltachu's hand then it's power is his now then they see everything is back where it was and serena and sylveon are now back to normal

"Thanks Ash and pikachu for saving me. " said Serena

" Sylve. " Said sylveon as HeraVoltachu change back to Ash and pikachu " That's four of you guys safe now we should get going of finding the others and collect the crest stones if we knew what's going on " said Mirage Ash as they're walking out of the portal as it's closed "this is worst date I ever had since I got saprated from Tk " said Mirage serena as they're walking "Well at least he's safe and we should get going. " said Mirage Izzy as they see the next portal open " we should get going guys. " said Mirage Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"Yes we should figure out more about the crest stones and our mystery creature . " said Tentomon

"Then let's go guys." said Mirage Ash as they're heading to the portal as it's closed

(Prime Ash's journey )

Prime Ash, pikachu, Tecna and magnezone are in the next portal as they're walking into the familar room that prime Ash remembered "Hey that looks like Ken's headquarters since he was the digimon emperor. "said prime Ash as he remembers the areas in this place "it was Ash, according what I detect this is the memories of time and space. " said Tecna as she's scanning the dimension they're in "that means all of my memories were connected to the world as a memory. " Said prime Ash as Tecna nodded "correct who ever were facing has thier memories of you as well. " said Tecna then they the statue figure and his patamon that Ash remembered

"Tk, patamon! " Said prime Ash as he looks at his childhood best friend as stone then he hears a whip going to strike " Ash look out! " Yelled tecna as primeAsh dodge just in time and sees the familar person "it's been a long time Ash sinceyou free my weaker self. " said the Digimon emperor Ken's half side "something tells me you're not Ken but a saprated side of his. " Said prime Ash as the digimon emperor laughs "That's right, and I'll enjoy destroying you with the power of the crest stone of hope. Once I destroy you then I'll prepare my wedding of my two queens Kari and your Dawn " said the Digimon emperor as prime Ash brings out his master digivice

" You're not taking them both and one thing Kari's safe once I free my best friend then I'll find my other friends and Dawn " said prime Ash as himand pikachu are glowing

( Ash's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" Voltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon! "

"You think you're master digivolve form will help you but that won't work because I have kimeramon! "Said the Digimon emperor as he calls upon kimeramon his creation "not that frankendigimon again. I took out once I'll do it again. " said prime Voltachu as he's ready to fight " Volt blast! " said Voltachu as he used volt blast at kimeramon but didn't harm him " What? " said prime Voltachu as the digimon emperor laughs " now it's my turn kimeramon destroy him " said the Digimon emperor " heat destroyer! " said kimeramon as he used the new move at Voltachu then hits at the wall "I did it. I finally killed Ash ketchum. " said the Digimon emperor as he thought he killed him but the glow appeared inside Voltachu as he gets back up and has the crest stone of knowledge

" No you have the crest stone of knowledge " said the Digimon emperor

"And I'm goingto stop you, that creature and bring my friends back that's what a true leader and hero do. " Said Voltachu as he's glowing

( Voltachu's prophecy digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions"

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Voltachu prophecy digivolve to! "

" Prophecy Digivolve. "

" HeraVoltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon !

" Wow Voltachu you digivolve that's amazing. " said Tecna

"No, no, prophecy digivolve how's that possible. " said the Digimon emperor

"And this where you're going to be history. "Said HeraVoltachu as he's ready to fight kimeramon one more time "heat destroyer! " said kimeramon as he used that move again " not this time Electro force! "Said HeraVoltachu as he used Electro force at kimeramon but that blast is strong it defeated both him and the digimon emperor "Defeated impossible noooo! " said the Digimon emperor as they're gone then HeraVoltachu grabs the crest stone of hope and it's his now as they see the world is back where it was then Tk and patamon are back to normal

"Thanks Ash, you're the true best friend. " said Tk

" You too pikachu " said patamon as HeraVoltachu changes back into Ash and pikachu " it's great to see you again Teek. " said Ash give his brother figure best friend his nickname till they see tecna studies the crest stones once more as the symbols looked familar to her "Wait! heard these stones my grandpa told me about them. " said Tecna as she remembered her grandfather's tale of the crest stones then they see the next portal was open " We'll get some answers from the next portal let's go guys. " said prime Ash as they're in the portal

(The next portal)

In the library the four portals have opened then the four Ash's are in the library "are we in the library. " said Tecna as she sees books everywhere as the prime Ash,pikachu, Tk and patamon looks at her " does she reminded you of someone Ash " said prime Tk as prime Ash smiled " Yeah, but we should go and find out what's going on while tecna finds the prophecy or the transcriptions of the crest stones. " Said prime Ash as they're running till they're at the door and sees three Ash's

"Ash there's an other you! "Said both Tk's prime and modern as Ash thinks thier reflections as they do the same movements "it's more of a house of mirrors than the library! "Said both Ash's prime, modern,classic and mirage as they heard the voice

"I've been waiting for you Ash Ketchum! " Said the voice that is familiar to them

" Myotismon! " Said the Ash's as they're heading to the portal as the prime and classic got in but the modern and mirage were left behind "Hey what gives. " Said the modern and the mirage Ash's as they see each other now learned that they're not mirrors "are you. You are. " Said the two Ash's as the other two are in the real world where Tk and kari lived

"Back at Japan but where Tk and kari are small,"said prime Ash

"I'll say. " Said Classic Ash as they get to meet one another

"You're me. " said Classic Ash as the prime Ash was smarter just him

"No but my counterpart from the other timeline of the universe. " said prime Ash as they hear classic myotismon

" Well, well, well two Ash's I thought I'll have a headache of seeing two but no matter I'll destroy you all anyway. " said Classic myotismon as he's in control of the crest stone of hope as the two Ash's are ready with thier master digivices " Let's face him together with our pikachu's Ash " said prime Ash as the classic smiled " you bet Ash. " Said Classic Ash as they're glowing with thier pikachu's

(Prime Ash's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve " "

Voltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon! "

(Classic Ash's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Master digivolve "

" Voltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon! "

"Great not only there's one Voltachu I can't stand but two. Perhaps I'm going to enjoy this. " said Classic myotismon as they're ready to fight " Thunder punch! " as the classic Voltachu used thunder punch at Classic myotismon then hits him but didn't harm him " it's my turn watch the true power of the crest stone crimson force. " said Classic myotismon as he strikes classic Voltachu with crimson force as he hits the wall "I'll enjoy this. " said Classic myotismon as he's been striked at the back "Volt blast! " said prime Voltachu as he strikes classic myotismon then helps classic Voltachu up

" You got the crest stone of knowledge " said prime Voltachu

"Yes. " Said the classic Voltachu as he brings out the crest stone of knowledge

" It's time to prophecy digivolve !" said prime Voltachu as the two Voltachu's are glowing

( Prime Voltachu's prophecy digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Voltachu prophecy digivolve to! "

" Prophecy Digivolve. "

" HeraVoltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon! "

(Classic Voltachu'sprophecy digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Voltachu prophecy digivolve to! "

" Prophecy Digivolve. "

" HeraVoltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon!

"Impossible they've prophecy digivolve! "Said Classic myotismon as the two HeraVoltachu's are ready to fight " and we're going to strike you down for good. " said prime HeraVoltachu as they're going to fight classic myotismon " crimson force! "Said Classic myotismon as he's going to used that attack at them then they dodge " they planned that. " Said Classic myotismon as they're ready to strike " Electro force! " Said the prime HeraVoltachu as he used Electroforce and tthere's the classic HeraVoltachu " super blast! " said Classic HeraVoltachu as he used the super blast at Classic myotismon then he's send flying to the rocky wall as the classic HeraVoltachu grabs the crest stone ofhope and it's power is his now then they see the ddimension is back to normal so was classic Tk and patamon

" Thanks Ash you're the best. " said Classic Tk

" And nice new form " Said Classic patamon as the two HeraVoltachu's changed back to Ash's and thier pikachu's

"Now your next myotismon I want answers where's Sora " said the classic Ash as they see the creature again

"That's the creature that erased our worlds. " said the prime Ash as they see the classic myotismon was taken by the creature

"Wait Ash help me. " said Classic myotismon as they see the creature disappeared with the classic myotismon as they head back to the portal as it's closed

(Back to the library)

As the two Ash's return with the classic Tk and patamon as they get to meet thier other counterparts "Prodigious there's more of us. " said the classic Izzy as he sees three of his counterparts "Wait there's four Ash's, then there's four universes and have the same master digivolve forms and thier enemies. " Said Modern Izzy "that means. " said the mirage Izzy as the three put them all together as they're putting all of them together

"We travel to time and space! "Said both three Izzy's

" That means we're now collided with our counterparts. " said Classic Tk

" I can't wait to get home. " said Serena till they heard tecna ' s voice

" Ah, one problem. " said Tecna as the Ash's and thier friends heard that then tecna reads them the prophecy

"Thousands years ago an monstrous creature that appeared called itself the time Eater the dangerous creature has no origin of where it came from. It has one ability that no one masters it can erased time and space. but it's reign came to the end thanks to the ancient aura guardians with thier pikachu's that master digivolve into Voltachu's then seals the creature with the power of the ten crest stones and the legendary crest of time that seals the darkness. " Said Tecna

" You mean the seal is broken. " said Modern Izzy

"Then someone have set it free and erased our worlds. " said prime Tk

" Let me guess the crest stones are scattered across the dimensions. " said Serena

" Yes. And one more thing. If the crest stones fall into the wrong hands the universe will transform into a new dark universe. " said Tecna

"We're not going to let that happen the four of us got four crest stones of knowledge and hope each and there's still other stones need to be found before the time Eater comes back and there's no telling what threats are coming to stop us. " said prime Ash

"And we want you to lead us Ash. " Said Classic Ash

"We got ourselves an leader. " said Modern Ash

"You what we always said. " Said Mirage as they placed thier hands together then

"DON'T GIVE UP TILL IT'S OVER! " said both four Ash's

 **That's it of the third chapter of the PokemonXDigimon Generations**

 **Signed Magmortar!**

Review


	4. a four battle

**PokemonXDigimon Generations**

 **Chapter 4**

 **An four battle**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and digimon adventure saga and now enjoy**

Four Ash's, pikachu's, Izzy's, Tk's, Tentomon s, patamon's , Tecna and serena are heading to the next portal to find thier friends and the crest stones just to be sure that they're not Bieng followed or ran into a trap "which portal you think we're at Ash " said prime Tk talking to his best friend " I which I know Teek, but this is the different digital world as if we're about to find the crest stone of reliability. " said prime Ash as he's leading his team as they looked at the area the classic Ash knew something familiar about this spot

"Hey I know this spot that's were we faced an digimon that tried to kill my friends and de-digivolve thier digimon." Said the classic Ash as the classic Izzy and tk remembered this spot as they noticed the statue that the six remembered "Sora and Biyomon. " Said the classic Ash as they see the the classic Sora was stone as they hear the voice then they see the prime Ash feel the clamy and shivering inhis spine as they looked at him " Ash are you feeling okay? " said Mirage serena

"I think I have the willies. " said prime Ash

"That's right perhaps I'll show you all my love of revenge!" Said a digimon that the classics know

"Demonicamon! "Said the classics as she's ready to charge as the classic Ash brings out his master digivice

"It's time to master digivolve! " said Ash as him and pikachu are glowing

(Ash's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" Voltachu! "

"Aw the mighty Voltachu I remember that form now I'll show you the real power of the crest stone of reliability. " said Demonicamon as she's ready to fight classic Voltachu "Thunder punch! " Said Voltachu as he punched Demonicamon in the face as she felt the burn just like the time she face him "I'll never lose to you again and this time I'm going to strike you with my new move. " Said Demonicamon as she brings forth a powerful force from the palm of her hand "Black Sun! "As Demonicamon fires the attack and strikes Voltachu then he got back up as Classic Izzy runs to him

"Voltachu you have to prophecy digivolve! "Said Classic Izzy as Voltachu nodded

(Voltachu's prophecy digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Voltachu prophecy digivolve to! "

" Prophecy Digivolve. "

" HeraVoltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon! " as Demonicamon saw HeraVoltachu for the first time

" So that's HeraVoltachu! oh I'm scared but my love will strike you. " Said Demonicamon as she's going to attack again then HeraVoltachu is ready to attack "Electro buster! " Said HeraVoltachu as he used Electro buster at Demonicamon but everyone was shocked that it didn't harm "it didn't harm her Ash?"Said prime Tk as he looks at prime Ash "each of the crest stone has a different weakness. " Said prime Ash then Demonicamon used her dark bolts at HeraVoltachu then strikes at him as he changes back into Voltachu. "I'm going to enjoy destroying you and you let Sora down. " Said Demonicamon

"Voltachu don't give up on us do it for Sora you must have hope. " Said Classic Tk then Voltachu gets back up and looks at Demonicamon "You're not going to win and as long I have hope you won't win. " Said Voltachu till the crest stone of hope was glowing "What's going on? " said Demonicamon

(Voltachu's prophecy digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Voltachu prophecy digivolve to! " as Voltachu is up to the skies as the light shines through the sky then Voltachu appeared to the ground with stronger armor with angel wings

"Prophecy Digivolve. "

" HolyVoltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon! " as they see HolyVoltachu the first time

"Whoa an new prophecy digivolve. " Said Classic Izzy as he looks at him " That's another prophecy digivolve form . " Said mirage Ash as Demonicamon saw HolyVoltachu "it can't be but it don't matter I'll strike you down Black Sun! " As Demonicamon fires again but HolyVoltachu cuts it in half with a blade "now it's my turn Volt of hope!"Said HolyVoltachu as he summons the strongest beam from his sword than strikes Demonicamon as she sees herself been erased "NO , NOT AGAIN!"shouted Demonicamon as she's gone forever then the classics sees thier world is back the way it was then HolyVoltachu changes back into Ash and pikachu as they see Sora and Biyomon are free as she sees her Ash "Sora you. . ." He didn't finish as Sora runs to him and kissed him

" Ash , my hero. " Said Classic Sora as classic Ash collapsed with hearts in his eyes then she sees her two friends and she sees other three Ash's with thier groups "Whoa I'm seeing three other Ash's and more Tk's and Izzy's. " Said Classic Sora as her izzy explains everything as thier out of the portal " so you three Ash's are from other time and space that's something. " Said Classic Sora as the prime Ash nodded " Yes and we're going to fix our worlds , save our friends and find the other crest stones. " Said prime Ash as they see the other portal "Ash. " Said Classic Izzy as the prime Ash looks at the classic "were all going back to the library and we wish you four good luck. " Said Classic Izzy as the four Ash's nodded " right! "Said both as they're going to leave till

"Ash's, me and Biyomon are coming with you. " said Classic Sora as the four agreed with letting her come with them as they jumped in the portal

(The next portal )

The four Ash's along with thier pikachu's, Sora and Biyomon are walking out from the portal as the modern Ash notice something about this mountain they're at especially the classic Sora as they knew where they're at " Hey I know this place? "Said the modern Ash as they see at the bottom they're at top of the mountain but all spiral like "so what are we at?"said Prime Ash as the modern Ash looks at his prime counterpart leader "we're at spiral mountain. " Said Modern Ash as they're walking more till the modern Ash sees a familiar red hair girl wearing a senior high school uniform with her Biyomon

"Sora! "Said the modern Ash as he runs to his modern tri girlfriend as he hears a voice " trum swords!"as there's two swords coming from the sky "look out! " Yelled classic Sora as the four Ash's have dodge the swords then they looked at the figure that the modern Ash knew "Piedmon! "Said Modern as Piedmon claps on them "Yes it's great to see you again Ash, I thought I'll see you again. " Said Piedmon as the two other Ash's are going to fight till the prime Ash stopped them " leave them, this is Ash's fight " said prime Ash as they let the modern Ash fight Piedmon as he brings out his master digivice

" You're ready to face him like old times. " said Modern Ash looking at his pikachu

" Pika " said pikachu

( Ash's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" Voltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon ! " As Voltachu is ready to fight Piedmon "now let's fight Piedmon volt blast! " said Voltachu as he used volt blast at Piedmon but didn't harm him " now let me tell you a story "once upon a time there's the trainer name Ash ketchum who have master digivolve to Voltachu then I strike with shadow swords! "As Piedmon used the new move on Voltachu as the shadow swords have striked him then he collapsed to the ground "and I have reign supreme the end!"said Piedmon till he sees Voltachu getting back up "how about I'm doing a rewrite how Voltachu feels the power of the crest stone inside him " said Voltachu as he's glowing

( Voltachu's prophecy digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Voltachu prophecy digivolve to! "

" Prophecy Digivolve. "

"HolyVoltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon! "

"HolyVoltachu! wow. " said Classic Sora as she sees the modern Voltachu prophecy digivolve to HolyVoltachu as he's ready to battle " No another prophecy digivolve form I'm going to destroy you with the crest stone of reliability I hold shadow swords! " as Piedmon used the new move again then HolyVoltachu dodges them " and as he prophecy digivolve to HolyVoltachu then strikes the evil one with heaven's slash!"as HolyVoltachu used his sword as it glows then slashed Piedmon as he's deleted "not again! " as Piedmon was no more then modern HolyVoltachu changes back into Ash and pikachu and sees spiral mountain disappeared and the modern Sora and Biyomon are back to normal then sees her Ash runs to him and kissed him as she release her lips

"Thanks Ash and pikachu for saving me. " said Sora

"Yeah you two are our heroes! " Said Biyomon till they see the three other Ash's and sees the classic Sora and Biyomon with them "Are we dreaming? "Said Modern Sora as the modern Ash declined her answer "no this is real. Our worlds were been erased by the time Eater and we need to stop it by finding the other crest stones. " Said Modern Ash as he shows her the crest stones of knowledge, hope and reliability as the prime, mirage and classic show them thiers

" Pika " said pikachu

"Then let's go and find the other crest stones and save our worlds and friends. " Said Biyomon as they see the next portal open

"We should go and see which world are we going. " Said mirage Ash as they're in the portal

(In the 3rd portal )

The four Ash's along with thier pikachu's and two Sora's and thier Biyomons are in the digital world of mirage Ash's as they see something familiar about that building the mirage Ash knew and the prime Ash "Hey that's the restaurant during our fight with blackwargreymon and the location of the last destiny stone. " said both prime and mirage Ash's then they're heading to the destiny stone but the mirage Ash saw the familar cute brunette teen and her gatomon " Kari and Gatomon! "Said Mirage Ash as he's running to her then they hear the sound

"Terra destroyer! " as a huge fiery force have appeared as they moved out of the way that the force created a huge crater as they look at the sky and saw who was that figure who strikes them and was familiar to the prime and mirage Ash's "Blackwargreymon! "Said prime Ash as he looks at the ally of his who have sacrifice himself to the digital world and the real world " but why? "Said Mirage Ash as they notice something about his eyes reveals that he's under control of the time Eater "destroy Ash ketchum! " said blackwargreymon as the mirage Ash is going to fight him

"I'll try and snap him out of it. " said mirage Ash as he brings out his master digivice then him and pikachu are glowing

( Ash's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" Voltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon! "

"You think you're master digivolve form will help you but that won't work because I am invisible. " said blackwargreymon as he's going to fight him "listen blackwargreymon we don't have to fight I'm you're friend don't you remember. " Said mirage Voltachu as blackwargreymon is trying to remember "Ash! "Said blackwargreymon but an dark aura was keeping him under control till he's going to attack " Terra darkness! "As blackwargreymon used his new attack on Voltachu then he got hit and crashes to the ground then he gets back up

"Why won't you fight " said blackwargreymon

"I can't fight you blackwargreymon then it seems I got no choice " Said Voltachu as he's glowing

( Voltachu's prophecy digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions"

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Voltachu prophecy digivolve to! "

" Prophecy Digivolve. "

" HolyVoltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon !

"Don't make me destroy you blackwargreymon. " Said HolyVoltachu

"I have no choice HolyVoltachu! " as blackwargreymon is going to fight "Terra darkness! " As he used Terra darkness then HolyVoltachu dodges it

"Then so beat it Electro sword!"As HolyVoltachu used Electro sword at blackwargreymon as he was slashed by HolyVoltachu then he went collapsed by the ground then HolyVoltachu lands to the ground as he walks to him then blackwargreymon wakes up "Ash, is that you? " said blackwargreymon as HolyVoltachu have bring him back then everything was back to normal at this dimension " it's great to have you back." said HolyVoltachu as he changed back to Ash and pikachu then they see kari and Gatomon are normal and she sees her Ash " kari are yo. . . " He didn't finish as Kari kissed him

"I knew you won't let anything happen to me. " said Kari as Ash smiled at her

"I promise I never let anything happen to you. " said mirage Ash as Kari sees the three Ash's with three pikachu's, two Sora's and thier Biyomons as they're out of the portal kari now learned what's going "so this thing is the reason that caused time and space to be Erased. " said Kari as mirage Ash nodded then they see the next portal as they're walking in the portal

(The fourth portal )

In the next portal the four Ash's, pikachu's, Sora's, Biyomons, kari,gatomon and blackwargreymon are in the dome factory as they remember from thier journeys and stories from the other digidestined as they walked all over the dome factory "you we'll see Andromon again Ash. " Said mirage Kari as the mirage Ash looks at her " we may not know kari but whoever made blackwargreymon turned against us knew we're coming " said mirage Ash as they hear a voice "You're correct on that Ash from the mirage universe. " said a machine that just appeared

"Ash there's an other you! "Said both Tk's prime and modern as Ash thinks thier reflections as they do the same movements "it's more of a house of mirrors than the library! "Said both Ash's prime, modern,classic and mirage as they heard the voice

"I've been waiting for you Ash Ketchum! " Said the voice that is familiar to them as the prime Ash knows him

"Ultron I thought you were scrap metal. " Said prime Ash

" That's what I think but the time Eater have the power to revive me and soon operation "genius "will be active. " said Ultron

"You're the one that put me in your control. "said blackwargreymon

"Indeed I did but thanks to those four who have free you now I'm going destroy both of you. " said Ultron as he shows them the crest stone of reliability

"The only way to get the crest stone is to defeat you. " Said Classic Sora

"Over my offline body. "As Ultron is ready to fight as prime Ash brings out his master digivice

" It's time to master digivolve! " said prime Ash

(Prime Ash's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve " "

Voltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon! "

"Great I get to know master digivolve form Voltachu but I got tricks on me. " said Ultron as he used his power at Voltachu then manage to dodge "Volt blast! " said Voltachu as he used volt blast at Ultron as it didn't harm him "my turn with the power of the crest stone of reliability and my power makes this. " as he used his strongest power at Voltachu as he crashed into the wall then he gets back up

" You got new moves but I'll manage to win " said prime Voltachu

"Try me! "As Ultron sees Voltachu glowing with the crest stone of hope

" It's time to prophecy digivolve !" said Voltachu as he'sglowing

( Prime Voltachu's prophecy digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Voltachu prophecy digivolve to! "

" Prophecy Digivolve. "

" HolyVoltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon! "

" A new prophecy digivolve form already but it doesn't matter I'm going to enjoy by destroying you." said Ultron till they see blackwargreymon is going to help HolyVoltachu "we must work together to stop him. " said blackwargreymon as HolyVoltachu nodded as they're ready to fight " here's your doom. " as Ultron used his move again as they dodge " my turn electro surge! "Said HolyVoltachu as he fires a strong surge of electricity and aims for Ultron "Terra destroyer! " said blackwargreymon as he used Terra destroyer at him as he was destroy and they see the dome factory was normal

"We did it." said Classic Ash then HolyVoltachu changes back into Ash and pikachu

"Now we should find Dawn. " Said prime Ash as blackwargreymon walks to him

"Ash, I'm afraid Dawn's not here. " Said blackwargreymon as the prime Ash heard it

"What did you mean? "Said prime Ash

"He knows you'll find her but I know who's controlling the time Eater. " Said blackwargreymon

" Who was it?"said Kari as he's going to say it till he got blast by Ultron in the chest as the others are shocked by seeing thier friend got blasted as blackwargreymon looks at prime Ash " it's too late for me. But I know you can beat them and the time Eater it's your destiny. " said blackwargreymon as he's gone into data as the four Ash's look at Ultron

" You have failed Ash and you'll never find her. " as the strongest enemy was offline

(Back to the library)

As the four Ash's, pikachu's, Sora's, Biyomons, kari and Gatomon have returned to the library as they show tecna the crest stones of knowledge, hope and reliability

"Three down 37 more to go for each four of you. " Said Tecna

" We have lost blackwargreymon but why Ultron doesn't want to know. " Said Kari

" I don't know kari but I have a feeling it's only the beginning

 **That's it of the fourth chapter of the PokemonXDigimon Generations**

 **Signed Magmortar!**

Review


	5. old enemies return

**PokemonXDigimon Generations**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Old enemies return**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and digimon adventure saga and now enjoy**

Four Ash's, pikachu's, Sora's, Biyomons, kari and Gatomon are continuing thier quest to find thier friends and the crest stones as they're in the next portal "what is this place? " Said Classic Sora as she sees this city was paradise to her "I don't know Sora but it's amazing. " said Kari as they're walking to the city as the prime Ash notice the name kaibacorp in the building "We're in Domino city that's where my friend yugi lives. "said prime Ash remembered his friend the king of games but the classic Ash, pikachu, Sora and Biyomon see a statue with a pink hat

"Mimi! "Shouted classic Ash and Sora as they hear a voice behind the statue

"Pinsir use X scissors! " as an Pinsir appeared and attacked the classics as the prime Ash told pikachu to used iron tail to block it as the smoke appeared then they see the shadow with two shine circles on the face looks like glasses appeared "It's been a long time Ash " said the familar voice as the prime Ash looks at the shadow as the smoke clears "Weevil underwood. " said prime Ash as they looked at him " You know him. " said mirage Ash as the prime Ash nodded

"He's a duelist and also a member of Team Delta. " Said prime Ash he never forgets that logo on weevil's glasses reveal to be a green D on it

"That's right and now you're nothing without your PD- Team (pokemon/digimon universe dimensional team)" as Weevil smirked then shows them his Dark Digivice as the three Ash's, pikachu's, Sora's, Biyomons, kari and Gatomon saw it

"he has a Dark Digivice just like Ken's. " Said mirage Ash

"That's not just a ordinary dark digivice. That's the Darklord Digivice that's makes weevil and his Pinsir to Dark Digivolve together. " said prime Ash

" What? ! " said Classic Ash as Weevil laughs

"Don't believe your leader let me show you. Dark Digivolve! "Said Weevil as they see Dark aura energy glowing on Weevil and Pinsir "Weevil Darklord Digivolve to! " as Weevil and Pinsir formed in the sphere as Weevil was changing into a humanoid Pinsir with a black cloak, insect wings, armor and an scythe as a weapon as the sphere breaks into pieces "PinReaper! " as they see his form

"What hybrid is that Ash. " Said Modern Sora looking at the prime Ash

(Digi analysis )

" That's PinReaper an Darklord level hybrid of Weevil and Pinsir but very dangerous of his venom in his scythe his Venom Slash will strike you in seconds "

" Now let's finish this. " said PinReaper as he's going to strike till the mirage Ash brings out his master digivice

" It's time to master digivolve! " said Ash as him and pikachu are glowing

(Ash's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" Voltachu! "

"Aw the other Voltachu I remember when I face the Ash I knew with that form but I'm going to strike you first. " said PinReaper as he's ready to fight " Thunder punch! " Said Voltachu as he used thunder punch at PinReaper "way a go As! "Said kari cheering her VVoltachu on till they see he got back up " my turn Venom Slash! " as PinReaper used his scythe at Voltachu and got hit from his slash "no way that's one strong level. " said Gatomon as they knew what to do

"Voltachu you have to prophecy digivolve! "Said Kari as Voltachu nodded then the crest stone of reliability is glowing

(Voltachu's prophecy digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Voltachu prophecy digivolve to! " as Voltachu is glowing in the sea as the whirlpool appeared the an new form shown up it look like Voltachu but with ancient armor that came from the sea with the crest of reliability on his chest plate then has a trident

" Prophecy Digivolve. "

" Hydravoltachu "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon!" as PinReaper sees the new form

"That's impossible? How can the crest stone of reliability glows so soon. " Said PinReaper as Hydravoltachu is ready to fight " That's because I have responsibility for my friends. " said Hydravoltachu as he's going to use his trident "lighting whirlpool! " as Hydravoltachu used the lighting whirlpool at PinReaper as he's send flying to the air then dropped the crest stone of sincerety as the modern Sora grabs it " I got it. " said Modern Sora as they see the city was normal then Mimi andpalmon are free from the stone as she sees the classic Ash then runs to him and hugs him

"Ash you save me and you're so brave. " said Mimi then starts kissing Ash as the classic Sora moves Mimi from her Ash " Mimi you're still the same but we need to go. " Said Classic Sora as Mimi was upset and they're walking to the portal but they didn't know that PinReaper was free from the lighting whirlpool with a DNA scanner drone with him as he changes back into Weevil "one down nine more to go as planned. " Said weevil as him and Pinsir were teleported back to wherever they went

" So you're saying that this dream Eater was responsible for all this and we have four Ash's to go on a journey to save our entire universe and our friends. " said Mimi as they all nodded "dream come true. " said Mimi as they're walking to the reaches of data island as the classic Sora and Mimi remember where they met Biyomon and palmon with Tai and thier friends "we remember this island. " Said Classic Sora as they see the island and explore "I hope we won't ran into devimon. " Said Mimi worried about who they'll ran to but the modern Ash, pikachu, Sora and Biyomon see an statue with a familiar face

"Mimi! " Shouted modern Ash, pikachu, Sora and Biyomon seeing thier friend till they see a devil digimon which was a other familar face

"Devimon! "Said Classic Sora

" I knew we'll ran into him. " said Classic Mimi

" It's been a long time since I was dead now I'll have my revenge. " said Devimon as the modern Ash is ready to fight " release Mimi " said Modern Ash as Devimon looks at him "I'm going to enjoy destroying you and your pikachu Ash ketchum. " said Devimon as Ash and pikachu are glowing

( Ash's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Master digivolve "

" Voltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon! "

Voltachu is ready to fight " Devimon meet Voltachu he's going to kick your butt! " said Classic Mimi as they see devimon laughing "I knew about Voltachu I'm more interested in fighting him as HolyVoltachu. " as the digidestined were shocked about devimon wants to fight him as HolyVoltachu as Voltachu smirked

"You got your wish. " Said Voltachu as he's glowing

(Voltachu's prophecy digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Voltachu prophecy digivolve to! "

"Prophecy Digivolve. "

" HolyVoltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon! " as devimon sees HolyVoltachu the first time

"I'm going to enjoy this. " Said Devimon as he's ready to fight " then let me show you the true power of hope. "said HolyVoltachu as they're ready to charge at each other "nightmare claw! "Said devimon used nightmare claw at HolyVoltachu as he's send flying to the wall " this is too easy. " Said Devimon but wasn't till he sees HolyVoltachu sores to the air "my turn Heaven's slash! " as HolyVoltachu used his sword as it glows then slashed devimon as he's been deleted into data "Defeated impossible that's not the part of plan noooo! " as devimon is no more then they see the island is back to normal then the modern Mimi is normal she then sees her friends Ash and Sora as she runs to him "Ash you saved me and palmon thank you. " Said Modern Mimi as she kissed him which made the modern Sora jealous

"Mimi you do realise he's with me. " said Modern Sora as modern Mimi remembered "I know I couldn'thelp myself. " said Mimi tri as they see the other portal and the crest stone of sincerety as the modern Ash picks it up " we should get going. " said prime Ash as they noddedthen they'rewalking to the portal till the other DNA scanner drone was spotted at the trees with three familiar faces along with three pokemon (Raticate, Bisharp and hitmonlee )

" Scanning is complete " said Finn revealed he owns hitmonlee

"That's two DNA samples of the crest stones scanned. " Said Chow who owns Bisharp

"Now all we need is to scan knowledge and sincerity and we're good to go as the others scan six more. " Said Ratso

" Boss we got the DNA sample of the crest stone of hope energy. " said Finn talking to the radio

. Excellent mummymon, Rex,Jessie and James are at the other portals in time. " said the mystery voice as the three are teleported

(The next portal )

The four Ash's along with thier pikachu's, Sora's, Biyomons, kari, gatomon, mimi's and palmons are in the next dimension as the mirage Ash and Kari knew this dimension "Hey I know this place. " said Kari as the mirage Ash looks at the forest "were in the dark forest the part of the dark world. " said mirage Ash as memories of this place brings them back till they see an statue of the girl with glasses, lavender hair,helmet along with a hawk digimon with her as the mirage Ash and kari reconized her

"Yolei! "Shouted mirage Ash and kari as they see thier friend till they heard a voice "river power! "As a beam fires at them and it's a good thing that they dodge as they see the digimon "Metalseadramon! "Said both as Metalseadramon was looking at them " I'm gonna enjoy the sweet dish of revenge! " Said Metalseadramon as he's ready for battle then the mirage Ash brings out his master digivice

"Let's take out that serpent. " said mirage Ash as him and pikachu are glowing

" Pika " said pikachu

( Ash's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" Voltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon ! " As Voltachu is ready to fight Metalseadramon "I'm going to send you to the depths of the sea Voltachu. " As Metalseadramon used his move again at Voltachu as he dodge the attack "Why won't you prophecy digivolve to HeraVoltachu and make it the real showdown. " As they heard what he said " Why he's interested in prophecy digivolve something isn't right?"Thought prime Ash as they watched mirage Voltachu to prophecy digivolve

( Voltachu's prophecy digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Voltachu prophecy digivolve to! "

" Prophecy Digivolve. "

"HeraVoltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon! "

"HeraVoltachu that's awesome! " Said Mimi as they watched the battle "I'm saving this trick for you my friend. " as Metalseadramon grabs HeraVoltachu at the legs with his tail and drags him to the water as they're underwater fighting but HeraVoltachu is losing air "Yes, I win. " Said Metalseadramon till he sees HeraVoltachu open his eyes "Electro buster! " as HeraVoltachu strikes him with electro buster "Impossible? ! " As Metalseadramon was destroyed as the light appeared from the water then HeraVoltachu leaps to the air and lands on the ground carries the crest stone of sincerety in his hands as the forest is light and see yolei and Hawkmon are back to normal

Thanks Ash and pikachu for saving me. " said Yolei

"Yeah you two or we should say eight because I see more of you. " said Hawkmon as they see the portal open " Let's get going guys we got the the last crest stone of sincerety for our prime counterpart. " said mirage Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as they're in the portal but the DNA scanner drone appeared again with mummymon and Rex raptor along with his tyrantrum

"That's four crest stones scanned. " Said Rex

"Yes now we must wait till the crest stone of sincerety is active and we're good to go till they find the other six. " Said mummymon

(In the final portal )

The four Ash's , pikachu's, Sora's, Biyomons, kari, gatomon, mimi's, palmons ,yolei and Hawkmon are in the next world as the prime Ash knows something familiar about this dimension " Hey were in the valley of no return. " said prime Ash as they knew this place so well "there's no telling who are we going to meet in this dimension " said Classic Ash as they're traveling to the spot where Ken tricked Davis then they see an statue with a familiar face "Mimi! " Shouted prime Ash as he sees his friend with palmon till they hear a sound

" Vengeance is mine. " as a shadow blur appeared and attacked the prime Ash as he managed to get out of the way as they run to thier friend "are you okay? " said Modern Ash as the prime Ash nodded " I'm fine. " said prime Ash as they see the figure appeared to be a ninja in armor complete silver as the prime Ash looks at him and knows who it is "Shredder! What brings you here in the digital world? "Said prime Ash " going to stop you for interupt the plan with the time Eater and the crest stones now I'll challenge you to a fight. " as the shredder is ready to fight then prime Ash brings out his master digivice

"It's time for you to be stopped. " said Ash as him and pikachu are glowing

( Ash's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" Voltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon! "

"You think you're master digivolve form can stop the master of ninjetsu Ash I know all your moves. " Said the shredder as the fight started as they dodge and punch "Volt blast! " as Voltachu used volt blast at the shredder till he dodge then slashes him as the others watched in fear as the shredder walks to Voltachu

"You think you can win and find the crest stones save your friends and including your girl. " said the shredder as Voltachu

"I can't give up on them and we'll find the other crest stones and stop the Time Eater and get our worlds back the way it was. " as they see the crest stone of sincerety is glowing and goes to Voltachu as he's glowing

( Voltachu's prophecy digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions"

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Voltachu prophecy digivolve to! " as Voltachu is in the cherry tree as the petals are blowing away from the branches then he appeared in samurai armor and an electric kitana

" Prophecy Digivolve. "

"ShogunVoltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon ! As they see ShogunVoltachu for the first time as he brings out his electric kitana

"Shredder you leave me no choice back away or face your fate. " said ShogunVoltachu

"I'll destroy you even you have your new prophecy digivolve form. " as the fight starts as shredder brings out the sword of tengu and they start fighting with thier swords slashing and striking at each other till ShogunVoltachu is going to prepare his stance "lighting slash! " as ShogunVoltachu is in top speed as the two are in thier speed as the two collide thier slashed at each other the one who fall was the shredder as he collapsed then they obtain the crest stone of sincerety and see the valley of no return turned green and paradise then they see Mimi was now normal

" Thanks Ash and pikachu I know you don't give up till it's over. " Said Mimi as the prime Ash nodded " Hey that's what friends are for Mimi " said primeAsh as Mimi and palmon see the others that are alike and see four versions of themselves as she asked the prime Ash something " Ash where's my Rexy? "Said Mimi as the prime Ash knew who she means "him and Ace are safe but we should get back to the library. " As they nodded and see the portal open and they went in then an DNA scanner drone appeared again with Jessie, James and meowth

"Our plan worked out perfectly. " said Jessie

"Yes letting an android clone of the shredder to let the twerp to prophecy digivolve is a success. " said James as the head of the shredder was a android as meowth jumps off James "That's four we scanned now we should meet up with the boss in operation Alpha is to go. " Said meowth as the former team Rocket are teleported

(The unknown aircraft )

In an unknown spacecraft inside the the lab as the teleporting devices have bring back Jessie, James and meowth to the lab as the figure appeared walking to them " did you three got the DNA sample of ShogunVoltachu. " Said the figure as James brings out the DNA scanner drone to him " just as you requested. " said James as the figure grabs the drone and places the energy DNA sample of sincerety to the canisters with the other three "We've never been that clever since you created this organization when we worked for the dark hand. . " said Chow

"Yeah now we got four samples of the crest stones scanned. " Said Rex

"Then we got six more to go. " Said Weevil

"Don't forget weevil we're waiting for Rocksteady and Bebop to complete thier job. " said Finn

" That's right the only way we're going to get the DNA sample of the time Eater is to let Ash and his three counterparts to do the job for us once operation Alpha is complete the universe will belong to the Team Delta. " Said the figure looking at his members as they agreed

"Yes the universe will be ours with you in charge. " said Arukenimon

"The team Delta will rule. " said Ratso

"And it's a shame that our Ash didn't know you return and also our leader that made the team Delta. " Said Jessie

" And this time don't screw it up. " Said the figure went back to the lab

" It's time to master digivolve! " said prime Ash

(In the tri universe )

"Hey Bebop you think we can find what we're looking for? "Said rocksteady

"We're getting close." Said Bebop as the scanner they had with them is detecting what they're looking for as they follow the trail then stopped as they spotted the shattered piece of black armor as the DNA scanner drone scans it said it's match the picture of the digimon

"We found the boss will be pleased of us. " said Rocksteady

" Yeah get the Delta droids ready to pick the armor up and Teleport us to the zeta Delta the operation Alpha is set. " Said Bebop as they're getting to work to gather the shattered armor with the robots with symbolize D on thier chests getting to work as the figure watches them in the computer " soon I'll have my revenge and I know he'll come for you. " said the figure looking at the statis capsule who revealed to be Dawn inside

 **Who is this leader of the Team Delta and what is his plan find out on the next PokemonXDigimon Generations**

 **Signed Magmortar!**

Review


End file.
